The Lost One
by LiL Bundle Of Death
Summary: Why was Mr.Crepsley so eager to turn Darren when he was only a child? Was it that maybe he lost a child he wanted before that? Here we have the story of the girl before darren shaun, the one that Mr. Crepsley lost.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Thank you for taking the time to read my story! I don't own anything from the cirque du freak book, sadly. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my story!! R&R!! I hope you guys like this! It's been a while since I published anything!

Chapter 1:

"God! You're such a bitch! If it weren't for the money I would of…"

She didn't stop to listen to her foster mom finish the sentence before she ran out the door.

"Stupid Whore." she whispered bitterly, the air turning misty at her breath.

Luckily, as she soon found out, things were different in suburbia than in Detroit. For example, someone whose 5 foot 4, and a woman, can walk out of the house, alone, and nothing will happen to you. Suddenly, a car pulled over.

"Hey, Kayla, want a ride?" Anthony asked.

"Um...well, ok." she replied, jumping into the car.

"So, had another fight with Mrs. Caprison?" he asked casually.

She opened the window and put her hand on the blue rusted paint as she watched the trees, houses, and white picket fences pass by.

"Do you know a place that I could go?" she asked, turning to look at him.

He had black hair, brown eyes, and was skinny.

"There's a old theatre, you know the one, right?"

"Yeah." she replied.

"But I heard that something weird was going on..."

"So?" she replied, totally uninterested.

One thing about Anthony you need to remember, is he's the guy who quit band because of the name "No Talent"

Yeah...

Ok...

"I'm serious, I heard that these kids, you know, the normal ones who run off, went down there...and it was weird, Kayla...really weird."

She watched as he turned into a gas station, stopping the car with a shaky hand.

"What was weird..."

"Hold on." he said, getting out of the car to connect the gas valve.

She came out with him, not only because it was the middle of winter, and the static electricity might light your car on fire, but she haven't seen him this upset...ever.

"What happened?" she asked, tucking the hair behind my ear.

"Well...all she remembers is walking down there...and, she heard someone following her, and she turned around, and the man, all she saw was his face, before he held his hand in front of her face..." he said, stuttering.

"Go on." she said, after he finished filling.

"She wakes up, and doesn't remember it, but then she was meditating...and..."

"It got re-awakened." she finished for him.

"Yeah...whatever." he said, not familiar with magical terms.

"When did this start?" she asked, not bothering to ask the name.

"Ever since these...freak people showed up."

She remembered when that caravan showed up, forcing her out of her hole.

"Seems a little soon to be filling up." she said.

"Yeah, well, you know..."

_Yeah I do know. _ she said, looking at her scruffy feet.

"It's ok, if you don't want to drive me there."

"It's ok." he replied quickly. "I'll drive you half the way...you know, since my mom..."

She remembered quite clearly what his mom thought.

_Mom! Were home! Anthony called, as we both stepped into his house._

"_Whose we?" Mrs. Sofia answered._

"_It's me and Kayla."_

"_Oh, so this is who...or why, our gas prices are so high?" she commented, seeing me with my "Dead!" hoodie, my black skirt and fishnets. _

_She looked me up and down, smirking..._

They quickly got back into the car, him speeding out of the gas station.

They drove in silence, till suddenly he stopped.

"Well, this is halfway..." he said, hesitantly.

"Thank you." She said, hopping out of the car.

"Kayla?" he called.

"What?" She called back.

"Be careful." he called.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hi everyone! I just finished chapter 2! I hope you like it...there's a song thats in bold print!! R&R!!

"Vampires, yeah right." She said out loud. "Yeah sure Anthony, I believe you." She laughed out loud.

**Well my heart knows me better than I know myself**

**So I'm gonna let it do all the talking.**

**(woo-hoo,woo-hoo)**

**I came across a place in the middle of nowhere**

**With a big black horse and a cherry tree.**

**(woo-hoo,woo-hoo)**

It had been 2 blocks and already She was tired, her knee high boots dragging across the ground. _Great. I just bought these boots. _She thought.

As much as she wanted a break, she knew that once she sat down, she would never get back up. She sighed, looking up at the sky, wondering what it held for me, stopping and standing in the middle of the road, till she kept walking, not being able to stand there.

Finally, she went away from the street, looking up at the sky away from the lights, ignoring the tingly feeling on her back. No one was really around, not even houses on this dirt rode. She started to break out in a run and then stopped. Running made her fear real.

**I fell in fear, upon my back**

**I said don't look back, just keep on walking.**

**(woo-hoo,woo-hoo)**

**when the big black horse that looked this way,**

**said hey lady, will you marry me?**

**(woo-hoo,woo-hoo)**

**but I said no, no, no,no-no-no**

**I said no, no, you're not the one for me**

**no, no, no,no-no-no**

**I said no, no, you're not the one for me**

**(ooooo,woo-hoo)**

"Hello." She heard someone say, someone with a deep voice. She turned around just to see who had stepped out of the shadows. She gave him the once over, noticing that he had a cape that looked about one hundred years old. It was a faded red color.

"Hi." She said awkwardly, raising my hand, to do a little wave.

"Nice night. He said, commenting on the stars, taking a few steps toward her as he looked up.

"Yeah." She replied, turning away from him

"Are you headed anywhere?" he asked.

"Yeah..."she said, turning around as a odd look creased her face, turning to face him. She realized how quietly he crept up, so close to me….what was that smell?

Blood.

He.Smelled.Like.Blood.

"Get away from me." she said, a knife pressing against his belly, (which was stored in her sleeve.) "and nobody gets hurt." she finished.

He laughed, a low gutteral laugh, and his eyes seemed to shine as he said. "Come on now, that's suppose to scare me?" he took a step forward, looking into her face. "I could do anything I wanted to you, and no one would know." he said.

"And what is it exactly that you want?" she whispered.

"I want..." but before he could finish it, his hand clamped over her mouth, which she bit before it even made its mark.

"What the hell is your problem? Do you want to rape me? Ok, then just do it, because I have places to go tonight alright pal?" she said.

"No...I don't...I just never told anyone this before..." he said.

"Oh! Your that vampire dude aren't you?" she said. "Everybody at school has been talking about you." she said.

She watched all the color drain out of his face. "They are?" he said.

"Well, it's just rumors, nothing really to take... Hey! what are you..."

Darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: omg, I got a good review!!! YEEE!!!….ok, sorry, lol.

**Ok.**

Chapter 3:

Kayla woke up and yawned, stretching out her arms until they reached…something hard.

Kayla quickly looked up at the hard wooden object. hand has just hit a coffin. She thought.

She quickly got up in one movement, and stared.

"_Ok."_ she thought.

not wanting to face the memories now slowly forming in her head, she ran out of the tent to get breakfast.

She saw people serving cereal across the lawn. She quickly grabbed a bowl, and sat down next to the only female in the place.

"Hi." she said, sitting next to her on the grass.

"Hello." she said, in a deep voice.

"Wustup?"Kayla asked,

Getting no reply, she began eating, after giving the woman a odd look.

As she sat there, she quickly ate her cereal.

_Shit! my clarinet!_ she thought.

She quickly ran across the lawn, looking for someone to ask where a phone was, before

catching Mr. Tall coming out of his trailer.

"Excuse me?" she asked Mr. Tall.

"Do you know where a phone is?"

"I'm sure Mr. Crepsley will take you to get your clarinet." he replied, after a few seconds.

"When?" Kayla asked.

"Well, when do you think, I mean, the man's a vampire..."

"Damn." Kayla said.

"Ok...what am I suppose to do till then?" she asked.

"Well, we could discuss your job around here..."

"Ok." Kayla replied, smiling wide. She always liked a chance to help, eager to please she was...when she liked you.

"Well, there's sewing and cooking left.

"Well, I can repair buttons, and holes in things...but that's pretty much it...sorry." Kayla finished awkwardly.

"No, that's fine." he smiled at her.

"Now, your last address?"

"650 Sunset Road." She said, Absently

"Thank you, your free to go now." He said, closing the door.

"I wonder if I should just get the Clarinet myself.." she said out loud to herself, as she walked across the field.

But the descision was already made as she saw Anthony pull up.

AN: Don't forget to Review!! I know that this chapter took a while, but don't worry. I wrote the others already, I'm just perfecting them. :)


End file.
